


Voices Carry

by yangji



Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Coping, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, NaruHina - Freeform, NejiNaru - Freeform, Nejihinanaru, nejihina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji
Summary: She was the only thing tying them together; Naruto has to inform Neji of her passing.





	Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Hinata dies in a battle unrelated to the Ninja War.

"How could you? How could you lose her?"

Naruto reached up to catch the fist Neji swung toward him. There was no power behind the display of grief. He took Neji's hand in both of his, relaxing the fist by stroking the muscle at the inner wrist. He ghosted circles along the palm. It was hard to tell whose hands were shaking more.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you--"

Another desperate hand came up to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't."

Still holding Neji's hand in one of his own, Naruto brought his other hand to the base of Neji's neck. He glided it up along soft skin to the skull, fingers carding through silken hair. He pulled Neji toward him, tucking his face between shoulder and neck.

When Neji finally pulled away, Naruto's shirt was stained damp.

* * *

That night they rolled out only two futon instead of three. Only two voices filled the now too big room, calling out each other's names, but mostly hers. They whispered her name into the other's ear, sobbed her name into the other's collarbones, cried her name into the night sky so that it might carry up to where she was.


End file.
